In Which Al Gets Glomped
by rubydesires
Summary: Well, Al gets glomped by a ninja.  And crazyness insues. CHAPTER 9 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Just a silly little one-shot where Al gets glomped by a ninja. Kim-san owns Al, and I own the ninja.

* * *

Algaliarept stood in his kitchen, checking his inventory before Rachel came over on Saturday. He was alone.

Or so he thought.

From the safety of the shadows on the high ceiling, a pair of blue-grey eyes, glittering with mischief, tracked his movements. When Al had his back to the table, the ninja took the opportunity to drop. She landed in a crouch on the table top, not making a sound. She held her breath, hoping the demon didn't turn around.

The ninja crawled across the table to position herself behind him.

As he turned he heard a happy little squeal of "Al!" and the ninja launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his middle. He hit the hard floor with an "Oof." The ninja nuzzled her head against his chest, eyes closed and a happy little cat smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You were total awesomesauce! I can't wait till the next book because there will be more of you!" She sat up, straddling his stomach. "But then Book Ten will be out, and you're not in that one. For which I will be sad."

Al stared up at her, his red goat eyes wide in shock. "How did you--"

"Get here?" the ninja supplied eagerly. "Well, I'm a ninja. Duh." She leaned over him and gave him an Eskimo kiss. "I'd best be going before the other NaSties try to drag me back. See ya later, babe!" With that, she disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

* * *

**AN:** Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhh . . . I love Al!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Ask and you shall receive. Well, I guess I'll thank my reviewers! So, thanks to , ThoughtCriminal, ness_000, and Bellatrix. Also, ness_000 asked where I got my Al-less Book 10 info. That was from Ms Harrison's blog. Either she told us, I asked her about it, or someone else asked her about a couple months ago. The url is .com. Oh, and just a little note, she doesn't acknowledge the fact RM fan fics exist. Which is good for me, cuz that's the only reason I can write these. ^^;

Rachel blinked, rather confused as Al practically flopped into one of the chairs at her table. The demon was usually eager when he came to get her on Saturday, but right now he looked exhausted. His legs were stretched out in front of him, arms hanging at his side, and his head tilted back.

"Is Pierce giving you problems?" she asked, hesitantly.

"God, I wish it was Pierce giving me problems," he said without moving. "Then I'd know how to deal with him."

Rachel glanced at Ivy. She shrugged in reply, just as confused.

Jenks, who was standing on Rachel's shoulder, crossed his arms. "Never thought there'd be something Big Al couldn't handle."

Finally, Al lifted his head to glare at Jenks. "Let's see how you handle a ninja who tackles you at every opportunity and rubs her nose with yours."

Rachel choked down a laugh and Ivy's lip twitched in a smirk.

"So," the vampire said. "You're getting Eskimo kissed by a ninja?"

His red eyes flicked to her. "What's an Eskimo kiss?"

"The nose rub."

"Then, yes, I am getting Eskimo kissed by a ninja." Suddenly, he grinned and stood up. "But," he said to Rachel. "Perhaps if you are there, she'll leave me alone!"

~*~*~*~*~*

Al jumped them to his library, and he looked around. So far, he saw no sign of the blue eyed ninja. Rachel, who was far more amused with the idea of a ninja giving the demon problems than he was, didn't bother looking for the stranger.

At least until she heard her name squealed in delight and something hit her back. She gasped as arms latched around her waist and squeezed. Rachel fought to free herself, but just as soon as the attack happened, the ninja let go and hopped around the witch to face her.

"Wow! I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" the ninja exclaimed, taking the shocked witch's hands in hers.

Rachel blinked several times at the ninja, not entirely sure what to make of her. She flicked her gaze to Al. He looked like he damn near had a heart attack.

"Oh my gosh, I _love_ your hair, Rache!" The ninja tugged on her own lock of dark-honey brown that hung in front of her right eye. "Mine's just a boring old brown. I've always wanted red hair, but I could never dye mine because my eyebrows and lashes are way too dark." Then the ninja released Rachel's hands and jumped back. "Well, as fun as this has been, I'd best be leaving so you two can do whatever the hell it is you do." She turned to Al and threw her arms around his neck. The demon was forced to take a step back by the force of her glomp, but before he could do anything else, she let go. "Buy, Al-kun, Rachel-chan!" she said with a happy little wave. "See ya later!" And she disappeared in another puff of red smoke.

**AN:** If you'd like, I could make this into a full blown story. We can see how Al manages to deal with his ninja. I'm sure he'd somehow employ her mad ninja skills. She'd gladly work for him. So, yeah, let me know if you want more, and tell me what you'd like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Yay for more Al and his ninja! We find out more about the ninja in this chapter. Woot! Thanks to Bellatrix, Antonio-kun, , Eris, Jenn, Phil, and Marsha? I think Alyss read it too . . . Anyway, thanks to everybody who read and commented, and faved, and alerted! So Bellatrix asked "is this like, the ninja appears after having read the books, right? so, have al and rachel and the gang read them?" I answered her question in the story.

* * *

By now, Al was used to the ninja. True, he still didn't know _when_ she would attack him, but after a week of getting glomped several times a day he was able to recover from her sudden appearances rather quickly. In fact, he had even tried to get her back, but, as of yet, all his attempts had failed.

The demon knew it was about time for her to tackle him again. As he sat at his table in his library, he was only paying half attention to the book in front of him.

But he was still unaware of the ninja perched on the back of his chair. She had been crouched there for the past five minutes, unsure how to glomp him without major harm to either of them. And she was rather interested in the book he had open.

The ninja started to lean forward, only looking at the words on the page since she couldn't read them. Hey, she's a ninja, not a linguist.

Unfortunately, her curiosity got the better of her, and she slipped.

With a surprised squeak, the ninja fell into the space between Al and the back of the chair. This was followed by her yelp when the demon pushed back and pinned her.

"Ow! You're crushing me!" she yelled as she struggled to get free. "Your fat butt is crushing me! Gerroff!"

"I am not fat," Al growled.

The ninja was able to free one of her arms and she tore off her mask. She then proceeded to bite his shoulder.

Surprised by her attack, partly because she was saying "Nom nom nom" while she did it, he jerked forward. The ninja scrambled over the arm of the chair and fell to the floor. She glared at him from her spot on the floor.

"You could have killed me!" she growled, kicking the chair. "I almost had a panic attack!"

Al raised his brow while the girl ran a hand through her wavy, shoulder length, dark-honey brown hair. "And I care why?"

The girl blinked, her anger quickly replaced with confusion. Then she sneered. "Oh, right," the ninja said sarcastically. "I forgot for a moment I was talking to a murderous, slave-trading, prone-to-violence demon. I probably forgot because I couldn't _breathe_! Oxygen is pretty important for brain functions."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his reading, ignoring her. But she would not be ignored for long. The ninja hopped up on top of the table and sat cross-legged in front of him.

"What are you reading?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"A book," he drawled.

"No duh. What's it called?"

Al flipped the book shut to show her the cover. The ninja looked at it before her blue-grey eyes flicked up to meet his.

"I can't read that," she said dryly.

"Nor can I, with you sitting there," the demon replied. He pushed it to the side, and laid his arms on the table, lacing his fingers together. "What's your name?"

"Thought demons knew everybody's name."

"Humor me."

"Kylie."

"So, Kylie, what exactly are you doing here?"

The ninja paused, her face immediately becoming guarded. "Why? I can't help you demons with your issues."

Al smiled and shrugged. "Simply curious, my dear. You don't obey the laws of the lines. I have no idea the kind of magic you're using."

Kylie moved back a little, trying to get more space between them. But she knew if he wanted to hurt her, he would have no problem doing so. The girl just wanted to have a little more time to react if he did.

"I'm here because I want to be," she finally said.

"Why? The Ever-After isn't much of a vacationing spot."

"It ain't the Ever-After I'm interested in. Sure, this place intrigues me, and I about squealed when I found out there's a mall. I'm a total mall rat, but I digress. Demons in general intrigue me, as well. But there's no way in Tink's contractual hell I'd hang out with Dali or Newt. Besides, they're not my favorite. You are. And since you're my favorite, I can only . . . jump to you. I can't go to the church, and I can't go to Trent's place. Hell, I can't even actually go to the Ever-After. Just you."

Al was silent as he processed what the girl said. "As in favorite you mean . . ."

"Favorite Hollows character. I'm not . . . from here. And in my world, yours is a series of books. But I love the Hollows, so I figured out a way to be here. I don't want to wait a year to find out what happens next, so I decided to come here myself and make my own adventure. Since I absolutely love you, that's where the connection is strongest. So, that's how I do it."

"So . . . you're stuck with me?"

"Not stuck. I can go between my world and yours, but I can only get here through you. Wherever you are, I can get there. So, like, if you were at the church, and I jumped to you, I'd be there instead of here. You're kinda like my ley line. But, like, I can _walk_ to wherever. Once I'm here. I just can't . . . teleport anywhere. Just to you." Then she laughed. "I'm your own personal ninja!"

Al smiled back. It was an interesting concept. "Why a ninja? I assume you aren't one in your world."

"Naw, I'm more of a squint in mine." She blinked at his quirked brow. "Um, a nerd. More of the mad scientist type. I'm not entirely sure _why_ they said I was a ninja. But it all works out since I like ninjas, and you're pretty fond of Asia, so I thought maybe you'd kinda appreciate it more." She paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hey, Al-kun, do you think maybe next time you . . . cross the lines, you could take me with you? I know it's more expensive, but I'm not sure if I would even count. Since I'm not exactly from this world."

Al watched her as he thought it over. "Why wouldn't you simply jump after me?"

Kylie opened her mouth, but shut it again. She was quiet for a moment. "Huh, I didn't think of that. So can I, I guess, catch up with you?"

"If you'd like. Besides, I can't exactly stop you, can I?"

The ninja shrugged. "If you didn't want me to, I wouldn't."

* * *

**AN:** I think next chapter we'll have our ninja meeting the rest of the gang.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I haven't given up on Untouched! I just don't know what the next chapter will be. I've got so many stories going on in my head right now, and they're not letting me come up with something for it. Let's see . . . thanks to Antonio, VinylVictory, ., Alyss, Bellatrix, Marsha, Phil, Jenn . . . and anyone else who reads this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rachel and Ceri were trying to find an efficient charm to tame the redhead's curls, and Trent was drumming his fingers against the table top. Perhaps he should have let the witch know she was to attend the party at Carew Tower with him sooner than forty-five minutes ago. But to be fair, he knew of his attendance only two hours ago. Ivy was out. Quen was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, and having a friendly conversation with Jenks, who stood on the man's shoulder. Bis was perched on top of the fridge, watching it all.

Suddenly, a pop of shifting air pressure and the stink of burnt amber announced the arrival of another person in the kitchen.

Rachel glared at the demon now standing next to her.

"Al, it's the middle of the week. What are you doing?"

"Just thought I'd check on you, my itchy witch."

"You could have called."

"Could have," he said, red goat eyes flicking around the room. He seemed to be ignoring the other occupants of the room.

Then the ninja poked her head around the door, looking in on them. "Hi, Rache!" Her mask was on again, so they could only see her glittering blue-grey eyes.

Al raised his brow. "Why are you not tackling them with your over enthusiastic hugs?"

"The correct term is _glomp_, and are you kidding?!" She skipped into the room and pointed at Quen. "Because if I glomp either Ceri or Trent, he'll fling some nasty curse at me. I don't know if I'll be okay if he throws some ball of black juju at me. I do _not_ wanna find out the hard way if it'll dissolve me. Jenks is too small, unfortunately. Rachel is over there, and Bis is up there. So, why is eye-candy Trenton Aloysius Kalamack in your kitchen?" the ninja asked, glancing from Trent to Rachel.

"Um, he needs arm-candy and a body guard. How did you get here?"

"Huh?" she asked, since the ninja was distracted by Ivy's computer. "Oh! I go wherever Al-kun goes."

"Al-kun?" Rachel asked, glancing at the demon.

He shrugged. "Kylie attaches the Japanese honorific of endearment to my name. She does it to yours, too." Then Al looked at the spell books open in front of the two women. "What are you looking for?"

"A charm for my hair."

"I doubt a charm will work. I know a curse that will, though."

The ninja hopped up on the table and sat cross-legged. "Or, ya know, you could maybe go the non-magic route and use a straightener." They all stared at her like she had sprouted another head. "Hey," she said, holding her hands up defensively. "Just a suggestion."

Rachel turned to Al. "Is it quick?"

"Yes."

She paused for a moment. "Would you make it for me?"

"I think you should!" Kylie said, happily. "And, Trent," she said, casting him a glance. "If you get all bitchy about Rache using a demon curse, I will punch you.

"And why would I get bitchy, Miss . . ."

"Kylie. And because you always do. Well, Al-kun?"

The demon was silent as he appeared to be thinking it over. "Very well," he said, and pulled her small copper spell pot closer to him. Kylie bounded over to watch him, and Rachel and Ceri moved away.

"I only know one curse," the ninja said as Al pricked his finger to finish the curse.

"Really?" he said, massaging three drop in.

"Yup." She glanced at his finger. "Can I kiss it better?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"What?! You are mean and cruel!"

"I _am_ a demon."

"Can I kiss it better?"

Al growled and held up his pricked finger. The ninja removed her mask and leaned forward, giving his finger a quick kiss.

"There! All better!"

The demon rolled his eyes and saw Rachel smiling. "What?"

"That was oddly adorable."

"Actually, Gally," Ceri said, also smiling. "I think the girl would love to be your familiar."

"Ha!" was the girl's response.

Al blinked and stared at the ninja. "What do you mean _ha_?"

"Ain't no fucking way I'm gonna be your goddamn familiar," she said, crossing her arms.

The demon was genuinely confused by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Look, just because I have a major fangirl crush on you, doesn't mean I'm going to let you pull crazy amounts of energy through my system and fry my synapses. I don't need you to torch my fragile little human brains and drive me batshit crazy. I am going insane quite well on my own, and I don't need your help, thank you very much."

"Ah," Al said to break the awkward silence that followed. "Well . . . . Enjoy, Rachel," he said and pushed the spell pot towards her. "Coming," he asked the girl, but he didn't wait for a response before he left, pulling on the line to jump back to his rooms.

"Not like I got much choice," she mumbled. Then she grinned and waved at the witch. "Have fun, don't die!" and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

When Kylie found herself in Al's library, she looked around—

--and screamed bloody murder when she saw herself reflected in four pairs of black eyes. The ninja, her eyes wide in terror, fell to floor and scrambled backwards.

The giant spider shifted back to Al in a shimmer of red haze. He glared at her, fixing his lace cuffs.

"_Never_ embarrass me like that again. Do you understand?"

Kylie nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Good. I would hate to have to kill you," he said, sinking into one of the chairs at the table. Al turned his body so he was still facing her. "So you know one curse?" he asked lightly.

Kylie nodded again, and cleared her throat. She twisted her wrist, pretending it would actually work, and said, "_Rosa flavus_".

The ninja yelped when a yellow rose appeared in her hand, and judging by the look of shock on Al's face, he didn't put it there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** Oh my. Do we actually have a plot now?!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'd list you, but I only have a few minutes to upload this. Just thought I'd pass along some info on our demon I got from Kim-san.

* * *

The ninja stared around her, unfamiliar with her current surroundings. She had been to several places over the past few months while following her favorite (albeit slave-trading and murderous) demon, but this place . . . The fact it was pitch black didn't help any. Being extremely careful, the ninja walked forward, and still managed to run into something.

"Ow."

She ran her hands along the offending object and found it to be somewhat tall, thin, and hard. Walking towards the right, she left her hand on top of the object and let it trail alongside. Until it crashed into something. This object wasn't smooth like the other. It was textured, and she ran her hand up, up, up until she was standing on her tippy toes, and she still didn't reach the top of the . . . post.

"The hell is this thing," she whispered. Deciding to continue her investigation towards the right, she dropped her hand on the other side of the post. Her bare fingers brushing against silky fabric.

"No way!" The she squeaked as something hit her in the face. She turned the third object over in her hands. A pillow.

"Touch me," she heard Al growl in the darkness directly in front of her, "and I will kill you."

"I wasn't gonna touch you. Just trying to figure out where I am." But now she was certain. "Are you sleeping with anyone?" she asked, tossing the pillow up and surprising herself by catching it.

"No."

"Good." The ninja climbed up on the bed and curled up into a ball, cuddling the pillow. "'Cause that would have been really awkward. Why are you still asleep? You're usually up by now."

"I'm normally not summoned to Australia."

"Ah, so you had to pull an all-nighter and an all-dayer? That's gotta suck."

"Indeed. It also sucks to have a ninja bothering you while you are trying to catch up on some sleep before a certain itchy witch calls you. Or any of the countless others who want to kill her."

"Pfft. I don't care. I'm still angry with you."

He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out why she would be upset with him. He hadn't done anything lately. "Why?" he finally asked when he couldn't think of anything

"Big scary demon Al isn't what you really look like. Hell, you don't even _remember_ what you really look like. Anyway, why haven't you and Rache hooked up yet?"

Al glanced at her. Well, in the direction her voice was coming from since he couldn't see her. "And I thought you wanted to keep me all to yourself," he said playfully.

The ninja was thankful for the darkness since she could feel her face turn red. "It would never work between us," she replied, completely serious.

"And why is that?"

"Because not only are we two different species, but we come from two different worlds. I don't even know if it would physically work, let alone emotionally. Besides, I'm a human. You can't knock me up with little demon babies. I would be of no use to the survival of the species. So what would be the point of that? _And_ you don't even know the difference between love, lust, and friendship."

The demon was quiet again. Apparently, the girl had given this some thought. Which wasn't something he had expected.

"Pray tell, my little ninja, what is the difference?"

"Well," she said, trying to come up with a way to explain it. "Okay, friendship first. A friend will bail you out of jail, while a best friend will be in the cell with you saying how totally awesomesauce that was. Someone who is lusting after you will be in the cell thinking how they finally have you all to themselves and you can't escape. Someone who loves you is in the cell by themselves because they gave themselves over to the cops to keep you out. Make sense?"

"I suppose so." Al paused. "Would you bail me out, or be in the cell with me?"

"Probably in the cell with you. After all, if you get thrown in jail, where do you think I'll end up when I jump to you? It's not your location I jump to. It's you. If you were taking a bubble bath with lavender scented soap, I'd be there just as freakin' red as you. If you were having tea with Newt, I'd be drinking Earl Grey and munchin' on krumpets. Doesn't matter where you're at, I'll be there." Then a rather disconcerting thought came to her. What if she jumped while he was jumping? Would she end up in the line? She'd have to keep that in mind. She loved the guy, but she sure as hell didn't want to _die_ for him.

The demon didn't respond for a while, and the ninja was afraid she said something that put him off. She did kinda start rambling towards the end there.

"Hmm." The sound made her jump. "You do realize I'm not my usual . . . English gentleman at the moment, right?"

"What?"

"Earlier, you said I didn't even remember what I really look like. Now I'm telling you it doesn't matter what I look like, I'm still the same demon. Can I sleep now, or do you wish to continue this discussion?"

"Can I stay here?"

"If you _shut up_."

"'Kay," she said and snuggled up with the pillow again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**AN:** Soon these chappies will get longer. I think. Haven't given up on Untouched! Al's gonna kick Pierce's ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Heh. Hi y'all! Well, I'm back now! Wootness! And I have a new chapter for you. Thanks to all my reviewers (I'd list you, but I don't have the list with me at the moment, and I want to get this up asap since it's been months) for keeping me focused during my two month hiatus. I'm going to get some Beetlejuice chapters up then I'll be back here! Oh, and I did a pre-Ceri Al story some time ago. If you'd like, I could upload it on here, too.

* * *

Al hadn't seen his ninja for weeks, and, for reasons he didn't understand, the demon was concerned for the girl. It wasn't like her to up and disappear like that. However, it was probably a good thing she had been MIA since the last few weeks had been rather chaotic with some idiot sending a mentally unstable demon after Rachel. Most likely, the girl would've rushed in to help the witch and gotten herself killed.

With Al being occupied with the alarming thoughts of him definitely not wanting the young ninja killed, he didn't realize that said ninja was once again perched on the back of his chair in his library. The girl cocked her head as she looked down at him. She had not realized she'd been gone for so long. It had only taken the first time she had spent more than five minutes in the Hallows-verse to figure out the times didn't flow at the same rate. Which was great for her since her family never realized she had been gone for several hours at a time. Kylie would undoubtedly pay for that later, but she wasn't too worried about it.

Speaking of payment for unbalances, the ninja twisted her wrist, spoke the curse in her head, and smiled when a yellow rose appeared between her fingertips. She held out her arm and dropped the rose in his lap. He jumped, and looked up. The ninja gave a little wave. When the demon just continued to stare at her, a confused look briefly crossed her face before she jumped to the table and sat in front of him.

"What?" she asked.

"Where have you been?" Al asked, his voice flat.

"Well, gee, let me think. In my world maybe?" Her voice was filled with sarcasm, but her eyes looked hurt. Al never acted like this.

"Ninja, you've been gone for weeks."

"Seriously? Oh, gods, I'm sorry. I didn't know. The times move different. Really, honest, I'm sorry."

They were silent for a moment. Al picked up the rose and looked at it. She shouldn't have been able to do it. She wasn't a demon, and she didn't use the lines. Yet she could still use a curse. Perhaps one of these days he'd see if she could invoke anything. The demon glanced at her blue human eyes. She wasn't a demon. Unfortunately.

Then he actually looked at her.

"You're outfit is different."

Kylie blinked, surprised by the sudden statement. "Uhhh . . . yeah! Yeah, it is. Got tired of the cat suit. And the mask was a pain in the ass to deal with." Instead of the full body cat suit she used to wear, now she had a sleeveless hoodie, with a piece of rectangular fabric connected to the hood to cover the lower half of her face, loose pants tucked into boots, and strips of fabric wrapped around her arms from knuckles to just below her elbows. All black, of course. "This one's a lot easier, since I just have to flip the hood up and button the mask. Do you like it?"

Al smirked. "It's not as . . . form-fitting as the last one, my _chikai oni_, but I suppose it's all right."

_Chikai oni_, the ninja thought, but before she could say anything, there was a pop of shifting air pressure. She turned her head to see a demon in a ridiculous Hawaiian shirt.

"Dali, what are you doing here?" Al asked, annoyed.

But Dali was looking at the ninja. "Since when do you dress up your familiars?"

Al stood up and moved so he was standing between them, blocking his ninja from Dali's view. "She isn't my familiar and she is of no concerned to you," he growled.

Kylie moved closer to Al, still keeping her from Dali's vision.

"She's a pretty little thing," she heard Dali say. "Al, how about a deal. You give me her, and I'll get you your conservatory back."

"No deal. She's mine. Besides, she's not up for sale, nor will she ever be."

It was times like these the ninja was glad the guy was possessive.

"We could ask her."

"I'm staying with Al, thank you," she said before Dali could even finish his sentence.

"Fine, but this isn't the end of the discussion. Anyway, Newt wants to see you, Al."

"Why?"

"Do you think that woman tells me anything? Let's just go and get this over with. I've got other things to do than play messenger boy." With that, he was gone.

Al turned to look at Kylie. "Stay here," he told her.

"But—"

"Stay. Here." Then he, too, was gone.

After a moment, Kylie snarled. "Stay here? Is he fuckin' crazy? I ain't gonna stay here! Newt's insane! She'll kill him if she doesn't remember why the hell she wants to talk to him. Seems that chicka wants to kill everybody. Because she's crazy!" The ninja waited a moment more to give him a little extra time so she didn't end up in a line with him.

She found herself hidden under the dock of Dali's beach office. The ninja knew none of it was real, but it still seemed real to her.

The three demons were talking about Rachel. That didn't surprise the girl one bit. It seemed both Newt and Dali wanted to revoke any claim Al had on her. It wasn't going to work. Rachel had made her choice. Kylie pretty much tuned out the rest of the conversation.

That is, until a hand reached down and snagged her. She was hauled up, the fist twisted in the fabric of her hoodie at her throat. Newt's face was inches from Kylie's. Her red goat eyes confused as she looked at the ninja.

"I killed you," the female demon said.

"The hell you talkin' 'bout?" the ninja gasped, scrabbling at Newt's hand at her neck.

"Sister, you're supposed to be dead. I killed you."

"I ain't your sister," she growled. "Al, tell her I ain't her freakin' sister!"

"Yes, you are! And you're supposed to be dead!" Newt threw her, and the ninja landed on her back. Kylie flipped up, and crouched, waiting to see what the woman would do. When it didn't look like she would do anything, she glanced at the other two demons. Dali was shocked, and Al . . . Al was pissed.

"I thought I told you to stay, Kylie," he said, his voice low. He motioned for her to come to him, and since she didn't have much choice, she slunk to his side. "Newt, she isn't your sister. She's just a human." Kylie looked up to meet his gaze. "A _stupid_ human who doesn't do what she's told, but that isn't anything new for her race." The girl flinched, but Al was looking at Newt and Dali now. "Rachel will remain my student, and Kylie will be staying with me. Even though she doesn't deserve it."

The girl wanted nothing more than to curl up in a little ball and hide, but Al roughly grabbed her bare arm.

And before she could realize what he was about to do, he pulled her into the line.

* * *

**AN:** Oh, crap! What's gonna happen to the ninja? Find out next chapter. Oh, and I've got two possible endings for this story. All depends on what you guys say.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** ThoughtCriminal! I used your idea! Thanks to *looks at the list* PixieJenn and ThoughtCriminal. Where is everybody else?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ninja hung limp in Al's grip. Every part of her _hurt_. In fact, she was damn certain even her mitochondrial DNA was groaning in pain. Like most people, the ninja tried to her best to keep away from any pain. Sometimes, though, her pride got in the way and she'd suffer as much pain as necessary. Which was why, at this moment, she just kinda hung there instead of curling up in the fetal position, sobbing.

"If you hadn't tensed, it wouldn't have hurt," Al growled.

"Screw. You."

The demon jerked her up so he could see her face. "Give me one good reason not to hit you!"

A mental image of her getting spanked flashed in her mind. The ninja was _not_ fond of getting her bum accosted (Private property, don't touch), so as to why the image decided to stick there, she had no idea.

Oh, right, question.

"Because I hurt." _Get out of my head!_ "And I doubt hitting me will do any good." _Out, out, out!_

Al, glaring at her, raised his free arm to backhand her. The ninja flinched, but the blow never came. Instead, he let go, and the girl crumpled to the floor. Where she proceeded to gently bang her head against the floor to dislodge the stubborn image.

The ninja could hear him rummaging around the cabinets, muttering about stupid girls not following directions.

"Not my fault Newt thought I was her sister."

"I _told_ you to stay here."

"She's crazy! She could've killed you."

"Which is precisely why I told you to stay here!" There was a pause. "What are you doing?"

"I, sir, am banging my head against this cold, stone floor in the hopes of getting rid of this disturbing mental image."

The demon sighed and slipped his arm around her waist to pull her back up. He then unbuttoned her mask and poured a clear liquid down her throat. The ninja coughed a few times as it tried to go down the wrong tube, but once she could breathe air again, she realized the pain was gone.

"Alright, _chikai oni_, we're going to the church. Rachel has been missing you. You may either use the lines with me, or do your . . . thing."

"I think I'll do my thing."

Al shook his head as his ninja skipped ahead of him into the kitchen. She confused him sometimes. It was if she only knew how to behave in extremes.

Actually, she simply had a lot of energy and tended to be very passionate about things.

"Rachel!"

The witch then found herself glomped.

"Kylie! Hi! Where have you been? You missed some—"

"Don't tell her," Al growled.

"Don't tell me what?" the ninja asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with."

"I'll figure it out later," she said with a shrug. Then the ninja hopped up on the table. "So, anybody try to kill you lately?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing new."

"No one's tried—wait, I take that back. Newt just tried to kill me. After Dali tried to take me."

Rachel glanced at Al. "What?"

"Newt is under the impression Ninja is her sister, and Dali . . . well, he's being himself. Hopefully, I've made it clear the girl belongs to me."

"Apparently, I'm property!" the ninja said happily.

"We'll be property together, then." Rachel returned her attention to the demon. "Can you help with something?"

"Do it, Al-kun."

"It seems I have no choice in the matter. What do you need?"

The witch turned to the island, and idly flipped through the pages of her spell book. "I need to track someone, a human, but none of the charms are that specific. Is there a curse?"

"Of course there is. It's simple, in fact. Assuming you have something of this human's."

"I have some hair. Will that work?"

"It will be sufficient. Ninja?"

"Yeah?"

The demon motioned her over, and she skipped to his side.

"Whaddup?"

He set the spell pot in front of her. She looked from it to him.

"I don't know what the hell to do."

"I'll tell you what to do."

And with Al telling her exactly what to do, it definitely was simple. When it was ready to be invoked, Al moved behind her and put his hands on the island, arms on either side, effectively trapping her.

"Now, prick your finger."

"Okie dokie!" The ninja took the little stick and stabbed her finger. "Ow."

"Three drops."

She held her finger over the pot and three drops of blood fell in.

And burnt amber rose.

"Oh shit." The ninja had gone deathly pale.

Rachel stared at Al, who was staring at the ninja. "Did you know she could do that?"

"No."

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. This is some serious no bueno-edge. Oh dear God, I'm a demon."

Al blinked. "And this upsets you why?"

Kylie ducked under his arm and started pacing. "Because being a female demon isn't a good thing. If I was a guy? Sure, no problem. That's all y'all are. There are only males, so it's no big deal. Being a female is a huge deal! We're a rare commodity. Including me, there are only three of us. And only me and Rachel aren't batshit crazy! Dali's already tried to take me. Al, don't you get it? If people find out about me, they'll treat me as some prized brood mare! I don't think I can handle that."

The demon shrugged. "Let them find out."

"What?"

"I already said you were mine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I has a line for you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**AN:** Yay for crazy possessiveness! I think . . . Got any more ideas?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey, hey! School started so I have time to write again. Yeah, cuz that makes so much sense. xD Anyways, I thought I'd do a little recap of the story so far. One day, Al is tackled by a ninja. She leaves before he can recover from the attack, and figure out what happened. A week passes and he's gotten used to her sudden appearances and disappearances. Once he manages to "capture" her, Al finds out the girl is from a different world entirely. She then starts staying with him longer than five minutes and they soon discover she can not only use the rose curse, but invoke demon curses. Dali has already tried to take her, and Newt has tried to kill her.

Okay, thanks to Antonio, ., fantcfan for their reviews.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggly line!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quen didn't approve of Trent's choice of "bodyguard" for tonight's party at Carew Tower, and he did nothing to hide it. He knew Morgan and could trust her. This girl, however, didn't even exist. Quen couldn't run a background check on her because she had no background. She stank of burnt amber, and he didn't like the company she kept.

However, while he was giving her suggestions on how to do her job, she seemed to understand, and was willing to follow through.

If the older elf hadn't stayed with the car, he would have found the girl in question was handling her duties quite well. The ninja, her arm linked with Trent's, had positioned herself so she could use the reflections in the windows to keep her eye on what was going on in the room. She kept a smile plastered on her face, and commented when expected. She heard Trent speaking, but she ignored his words, listening instead for any danger, and kept her weight on the balls of her feet, in case she needed to move quickly.

Although, running in heels wasn't something she was used to. Why couldn't she have worn flats instead? Oh yes, Ceri thought the black heels would look better with the black, Asian style dress. To complete the look, the female elf had twisted the ninja's honey-brown hair into a bun, and used chopsticks to keep it in place. Fortunately, the ninja had managed to get rid of the burnt amber smell. Even though it took a whole, large bottle of coconut shampoo/body wash.

And some coconut lotion.

Hey, she liked coconut.

After she had noticed her "date" had gone quiet, she looked at him blankly. That was also when she noticed they were relatively alone.

"Have you not heard a word I've said?" Trent asked, slightly amused.

"No," she replied. "I'm kinda not listening to you, so I don't miss what else is going on."

Trent nodded. "Quen would approve. Anyway, I asked if you were doing alright."

"Yup," the ninja said in a sigh. "I would like to thank you, actually. You saved me from some awkwardness with Al. He can get crazy possessive at some times, and I don't deal well with that. Y'know, the whole concept of free will and whatnot."

Trent's expression became guarded when she mentioned the demon. He didn't like the fact the young girl spent the majority of her time with the demon, but she seemed to be able to handle him.

"May I ask you something personal?" he said suddenly.

"Sure thing, darlin'."

"What exactly is your relationship with him?"

"With Al?" she asked surprised. The ninja paused, trying to figure out how to word their odd relationship. "Well, we're friends. I guess," she added, her hand going to the uncut ruby pendent on her necklace. She didn't seem to realize she had done it. Trent, however, had. He watched as her thumb passed over the gem in its delicate net of silver.

"You guess?" he asked, looking at her face.

The ninja smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I think it would be friendship, but you can never tell what is going on his head."

"So," he said slowly. "You don't have any . . . feelings for him?"

"Like am I in love with him?" She grinned and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "I love the guy, but not like that. However, I do have a major fangirl crush on you. Part of the reason I agreed to come."

Trent smiled at the ninja. "Yet you're not listening to a thing I say."

She rolled her eyes. "Dude, how am I supposed to prevent anything from happening to you if I'm enthralled by the sound of your voice? I'd rather ignore you now, so I can listen to you later." Then she suddenly yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Gods, sorry 'bout that. I'm not usually up this late."

Trent glanced at his watch. It was four in the morning. "I think I've spoken to everyone I need to," he said after a quick look around. "We can leave if you'd like."

"That would be awesomesauce," she said after another yawn.

Once they were back in Trent's limo, and Quen was driving back to the estate, the finally ninja relaxed, closing her eyes. It had not been a very calming day. Al pissed because she had been gone for awhile, Dali trying to take her, Newt trying to kill her, finding out that she could invoke demon magic. The ninja opted to not tell Trent about that last bit. She was hoping they could maybe have a little fling. And the fact she might possibly be a demon would throw that little fangirl desire out the goddamn window. She also decided not to let Al in on her hope for said little fling. She really wasn't sure how the crazy guy would respond, given his tendencies. Talk about being crushed and the object of hatred for every other Trent fangirl.

So what if she had to keep secrets from her two favorites for her own personal gain? Then she made a tiny frown. Trent was her favorite, too. Why was Al her only contact? Yes, she admired the demon, but she wanted to be Trent's girl. Unless—

"You're doing it again, Kylie."

The ninja's eyes flew open and she stared at Trent sitting next to her. Apparently, he had been talking to her and she had been ignoring him.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was . . . thinking."

"About what?" Trent asked her gently.

"Things," she replied cautiously.

"Things," he repeated. When he noticed her entire posture had become guarded, he decided to let it go. "Okay, I will leave you to think of your things." He held back a smirk when she started to look panicked.

"Whoa, wait a sec," the ninja said, sitting up straighter. "I wanna listen to what you were saying."

"No, no, it wasn't important."

"Hey, I will be the judge of what is important and what ain't."

"I wanted to know if you were going to stay."

"St-stay? Stay where?"

"Here. On this side of the lines. You . . . intrigue me."

The ninja stared at him. He wanted her to stay? She wanted to say yes, but . . .

"I can't," she said with a sigh.

Trent blinked, taken aback by her answer. "Why not? I thought you'd want to, given what you told me earlier."

"Because I'm not from this world, Trent. And before you ask, I'm not from the ever-after, either. I'm from a different world entirely."

The elf thought it over for a moment. "That would explain why Quen couldn't find anything on you." His brow furrowed as he tried to think of something that would change her mind. "What do you have waiting for you in your world?"

"Well, I'm hoping a Bachelor's degree, and a career."

"A degree in what?"

"Genetics, cell and developmental biology," she said quietly.

Trent stared at the girl. Could this have worked out even more perfectly? Actually, yes, if he didn't have to compete with a demon.

"Work for me," he said quickly. "And you can go to school here. I'll pay for it, and we'll get you an identity. Please, just stay."

It was the ninja's turn to stare. Work for Trent? Bad things happened when you worked for Trent. But wasn't that something she had fantasized about several times? Whenever she thought about having a life in the Hallows-verse, she was always working for Trent.

Would it truly be so bad? Working for Trent?

Yes, it would be. The keyword in that phrase was _for_. She didn't want to work for him. She wanted to work _with_ him. _Be_ with him.

Then she asked in barely a whisper, "Can I stay with you?"

Trent watched her for a moment. She looked so vulnerable.

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 'nother squiggly line!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** Don't ask me what happened. I know this story is about Al and his ninja, but it seems Trent has muscled his way in. Can someone say love triangle? xD This should provide some interestingness, though. When I started this chapter, Ninja was going to make enchiladas for her demon . . . Now, Al didn't even make an appearance. However, there will be enchiladas eventually! And Ninja's necklace will be explained.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** 'Nother chapter! I'm still alive. ;) Just been busy and preoccupied. Sorry it's short, but I thought it was a good place to end this one. Thanks to all my reviews and readers!

* * *

This was the first time the ninja had slept in the Hollows-verse. This was also the first time the ninja had slept in the house of a guy who wasn't family. It seemed a time of firsts for her.

Trent had given her one of the guest rooms and she was currently just sitting on the bed huddled under the comforter. She was hungry, of course, but she needed to take care of a few things before hunting down some grub.

The only problem was her odd fear of bathrooms.

And that was why she was just sitting there.

Eventually, her desire for a shower became strong enough for her to tiptoe over to the bathroom door. She pushed it open and looked inside, heart racing. The ninja flipped the light on and took a few steps in before shutting the door behind her.

The young pseudo demon kept her panic at a manageable level as she did her thing. But once she had the towel wrapped securely around her, she bolted back into the bedroom.

She squeaked in surprise when she saw Ceri. The elf smiled warmly at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. Now please get dressed—we had your outfit cleaned. Trent wants to speak to you."

The ninja glanced at the clothes laid out on the bed. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"It's 5 o'clock."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay."

After Ceri left, telling the ninja there would be food waiting for her, she dressed in her black, leaving the hood down and the face mask in her pocket. She skipped out to the main room and plopped down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Sorry I slept forever," she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's not a problem at all," Trent reassured her. "Now, I have a job for you."

"Awesomesauce. Can you talk and I eat?"

He nodded with a smile and pushed a plate towards her.

"Dude! Cow flesh!" She happily tucked into the cheeseburger.

"Since you are a ninja, I assume you can slip in and out of buildings undetected?" She nodded and he continued. "I need you to get a few documents for me. Rynn Cormel has . . . something I need."

"So," the ninja said around a mouthful of burger. "You want me to risk my fang virgin neck for a few pieces of paper."

"Yes."

"Okay!"

**xxx**

After Trent had given her the basic layout of the heist target and the ninja had more or less developed a nice plan, she decided to explore a little. The ninja had snuck into the stables and was in a stall with one of the mares. She was stroking the horse's nose and whispering nonsense to it when Trent and Quen entered.

"I don't trust her," she heard Quen say.

"Yes, I know you don't. You've been saying that since we met her."

The ninja ducked so she could listen in without them knowing.

"Sa'han, we don't even know what she is!"

"Well, what do you suggest? Kill her?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not going to kill her. I can use her. My own personal ninja, Quen. I won't have to rely solely on you. And here I thought you'd approve, seeing as you have a child now."

"And if we find she isn't trustworthy?"

"If there's even the slightest hint, I'll kill her myself."

The two elves spoke some about stuff in which the ninja had no interest.

She'd get the file, but she wasn't going to simply turn it over.

Everything had gone according to plan. The ninja had gotten the file, and now she had to rendezvous with Quen back in the alley for the getaway.

**xxx**

But the plan had changed.

The ninja jumped.

* * *

**AN:** Oopsie. Trent pissed off the ninja. Did he mean it, or was he just saying it to make Quen happy? And where do you peeps think she went?


End file.
